Façade
by Charmedfourever
Summary: The effects of the plane crash a distant memory, our favorite new attendings and fellows attempt to move on with their life. However, when Meredith begins to throw herself into surgery and ignore her family, she learns that she truly is her mother's chil


**The effects of the plane crash nothing more than a distant memory, our favorite new attendings and fellows attempt to move on with their life. However, when Meredith begins to throw herself into surgery and ignore her family, she becomes someone she never thought she would be: her mother.**

* * *

She could still remember the screams; the overwhelming stench of burnt flesh. The memories were so clear, so pristine in their vivid detail and imagery. Despite the accident happening almost a month ago, Meredith could still recall everything with precise accuracy. It was like the crash was on constant replay in her mind, reminding her of all that had been lost. All that the world had taken from her. It wasn't fair; she had only known her sister for a few years, and just like that she was taken harshly from her grasp.

"Mer," a voice called from the distance, breaking Meredith from her morbid thoughts.

Jumping slightly, she let out a gasp. "God, Christina! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?"

"Only if I can perform the surgery," her 'person' replied lamely. "Anyway, Owen wants us all to meet him in the conference room. This being our first day back and all," Christina said with a surprising sense of joy in her voice. After they all had decided to stay at Seattle Grace, she and Owen had slowly began to rebuild their fragile relationship. Although things were not quite yet perfect, they were at least manageable.

Without saying another word, Meredith followed behind Cristina as they made their way to the conference room in silence.

Reaching the room, the two realized they were late. The room, which normally seemed pretty large, looked awfully small considering it was housed with several doctors. Among them: Bailey, Webber, Owen, Alex, Mark, Arizona, and Derek, who was now cast free.

Taking a seat at the table, Meredith and Cristina waited for Owen to speak.

"First, let me start by saying how happy I am that you guys decided to stay here at Seattle Grace. One month ago we lost one of our own and I know how hard it is to lose someone that you...love," he said, looking specifically at Meredith and Mark who just gave him a nod in response. "Anyway, that being said, it is time that we get back to saving lives. I'm proud to announce our newest General Surgery Attending, Meredith Grey." Receiving a round of applause, and a nod of approval from both Webber and Bailey, Meredith smiled politely, receiving a small pat on the leg from Derek who was sitting beside her.

"I would also like to congratulate Yang and Karev on their Cardio and Peds fellowships," Owen said, the applause once again starting back up.

"Now that this is over, let's go save some lives," with that everyone was ushered out of the room.

On her way out the door, Meredith felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you sure you're ready for this?" Derek asked, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Derek, I'm a surgeon. Of course I'm ready, I've spent years training to -"

"I know you are capable," he said cutting her off. "I meant emotionally," he spoke softly, looking into her eyes.

"You mean am I going to be able to do surgery without imagining that it's Lexie on the operating table? I'm fine, Derek. Just let me handle this," she said, removing his hand from her shoulder; she couldn't take the pity. Not now.

"Mere-"

Before he could finish, both their pagers went off. Sprinting in the opposite direction, Derek made sure to give Meredith a pointed look, letting her know that the conversation was not yet over.

Making her way through the crowd of people, Meredith found herself in the ER, watching as dozens of people were being stretchered in. "What the hell happened?" she asked aloud, though the questions was more to herself.

"Car pile-up," Cristina said approaching her, a sly grin on her face. "God, it's great to be back," she said before making her way to what seemed like a cardio situation.

Before Meredith could even begin to move, a woman on a stretcher caught her eye. She had long brown hair with big brown eyes, bringing back an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. "Move!" Meredith yelled as she made her way over to the woman who seemed pretty badly injured.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" she asked. No answer. "Ma'am, I need you to talk to me!" Meredith screamed, rapidly checking for a pulse. "Lau-Lauren," the woman softly choked out.

"Okay, Lauren, can you tell me what happened?" Meredith asked, already in the process of wheeling the woman into one of the nearby trauma rooms.

After receiving no answer from Lauren, Meredith noticed that the woman had started caughing, spewing blood everywhere.

"I need a CBC...fast! I think this woman may have internal bleeding!" she yelled out to the nearby interns and residents. "Also, someone start prepping me an OR. If she does, I'm going to have to go in," she barked out, surprised at how authoritative she had become.

Far in the corner, Richard and Bailey could only smile as they watched Meredith in action. "Looks like our ugly ducklings have finally turned into geese," Bailey said, a sense of pride in her voice.

Nodding his head, Richard smiled. "She reminds me so much of her mother; Ellis would be proud," he said in his usual deep baritone. Admiring the woman who he had seen like a daughter to him. Meredith Grey would be a great surgeon; he knew it.

"Dr. Webber! Dr. Bailey! We need you fast," an unknown voice called out from the distance.

"What is it?" they both replied in unison.

"It's Dr. Kepner; she's been injured," the EMT said, a solemn expression on his face.

* * *

**Annnnnd that ends this chapter! I know, I sort of left it on a cliffhanger! Anywho, I know this chapter was a little Meredith-centered, but I promise we will hear from the other surgeon's and how they are dealing next chapter! Btw, please READ & REVIEW. This is my first Grey's story, so I would like to know what you guys think before I continue.**


End file.
